1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to high-voltage lead impedance checks in implanted medical devices, as well as circuitry used in the devices.
2. Background Art
It is of critical importance in an implantable medical device (“IMD”) that appropriate high-voltage lead impedance (“HVLI”) be monitored. Too high of an impedance indicates that there may be a problem with lead integrity or placement and revision surgery may be indicated. Methods in use today are not painless and can be felt by the patient. An HVLI check (“HVLIC”) must be performed periodically to ensure lead integrity, causing discomfort and increased stress of the patient.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for reducing or eliminating pain caused by HVLIC.